Your Eyes
by LeeMaeRiin
Summary: Hidupku tak akan lama, kan? Jadi sekarang atau besok, tak ada bedanya, kan?/Kumohon, bertahanlah.../Lee Sungmin, apakah kau percaya takdir?/Aku percaya.../Summary gaje/Langsung aja deh/KYUMIN YAOI/DLDR!Joyers?Silakan berkunjung.../RnR,ne?


Annyeong, saya datang lagi. Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah yang sederhana. Kisah yang sangat pasaran. Gumawo karena udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca *bow*

_**Cast**_

**- Lee SungMin**

**- Cho KyuHyun**

**- Member Super Junior**

_**Rate**_

**T**

_**Warning**_

**YAOI, gaje, typho(s), OOC, NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! Don't like? Don't read!**

_**Summary**_

**Hidupku tak akan lama, kan? Jadi sekarang atau besok, tak ada bedanya, kan?/Kumohon, bertahanlah.../Lee Sungmin, apakah kau percaya takdir?/Aku percaya... **

_**Disclaimer**_

**Semua chara di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME, keluarganya, dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi khusus untuk SungMin, dia milik saya dunia akhirat *dikubur pumpkins* Dan ff gaje ini mutlak milik saya :D**

_**Happy Reading~~~**_

=====oOOo=====

Di sebuah taman yang asri, dua namja cilik yang berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun terlihat sedang bermain dengan senang. Salah satu dari mereka memegang sebuah benda kecil di tangannya. Sementara namja lain menatap temannya itu dengan pandangan ingin tau.

"Kyunie tau tidak? Tadi di sekolah, sonsaengnim mengajari kami semua lagu ini. Kyunie mau dengar?" tanya namja cilik berambut hitam dengan ceria.

Namja cilik yang dipanggil 'Kyunie' itu mengangguk antusias. Rambut coklat madunya bergerak-gerak seiring anggukan kepalanya. "Ne, Kyunie mau dengar, Ming!"

Namja cilik yang dipanggil 'Ming' itu tersenyum kecil. Perlahan diletakkannya benda kecil itu ke bibir mungilnya. Lalu ditiupnya benda itu sehingga menimbulkan beberapa nada yang sedikit berantakan. Sementara itu, namja yang tadi dipanggil 'Kyunie' itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan nada yang melantun dari harmonika yang sedang ditiup sang teman.

"Eottokhae? Jelek ya? Mianhae, Ming belum sepenuhnya menguasai harmonika. Ming hanya meniru apa yang dilakukan sonsaengnim tadi. Mianhae kalau Kyunie tidak suka. Ming tau, tadi nadanya berantakan."

"Anio. Kyunie suka. Lagu tadi sangat bagus. Apalagi kalau Ming yang memainkannya. Kyunie selalu suka dengan apa yang Ming lakukan."

"Gumawo, Kyu." Namja cilik bernama Ming itu berbinar senang.

"Nado gumawo, Ming. Karena sudah menjadi teman baikku selama ini. Selalu menemani dan menghiburku."

"Ming juga senang berteman dengan Kyunie. Kyunie juga selalu menghiburku."

Namja bernama Kyunie itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, sudah hampir gelap. Kyunie, kajja kita pulang. Nanti Ming dimarahi Chul Ahjumma karena mengajak Kyunie bermain terlalu lama." Namja cilik bernama Ming itu bangkit berdiri, membersihkan celananya lalu menyentuh tangan namja cilik di hadapannya dan menariknya berdiri dengan pelan.

"Ming, apakah langit sore itu sangat indah? Kata Ahra Noona, namanya _sunset_. Noona sangat menyukai _sunset_."

"Ne. Langit sore sangat indah, Kyunie. Apalagi menjelang matahari terbenam, seperti sekarang ini misalnya."

"Aku ingin sekali melihatnya. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa membayangkannya." Namja cilik bernama Kyunie itu mendesah pelan, membuat namja cilik yang sedang menuntunnya berhenti sejenak. Perkataan temannya membuat hatinya sedih.

"Suatu hari nanti, Kyunie pasti bisa melihatnya. Bukan hanya langit sore, tapi seluruh alam ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Kyunie hanya perlu percaya."

Namja bernama Kyunie itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia menggenggam tangan namja bernama Ming itu dengan erat. Memastikan tangan mereka tetap bertaut dan tidak terlepas. Tanpa namja itu, dia pasti akan tersesat. Setiap langkahnya selalu bergantung pada namja cilik di sampingnya itu. Ya, namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun atau yang biasa disapa Kyunie itu adalah seorang tunanetra. Dan namja yang berada di sampingnya itu, Lee Sungmin atau Ming, adalah orang yang selalu menuntunnya pulang. Satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya. Satu-satunya teman yang mau menerimanya dengan ikhlas, tanpa melihat kekurangan fisiknya. Mereka sudah cukup lama berteman, sejak masih anak-anak. Setiap sore, mereka akan bermain di taman yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Setiap itu pula, Sungmin akan menjemput dan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma. Mian, Ming terlambat mengantar Kyunie pulang." sapa Sungmin ketika setibanya di depan rumah Kyuhyun, dia melihat Heechul, Eomma Kyuhyun, berdiri di depan pintu.

"Gwenchana, Minnie-ya. Gumawo, sudah mengajak Kyuhyun bermain hari ini." Heechul mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Chagi, apa hari ini kau senang?" tanya Heechul sambil mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Eomma. Kyunie sangat senang. Tadi Ming memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Kyunie. Bagus sekali, Kyunie suka." jelas Kyuhyun semangat.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Heechul. Matanya ikut berbinar melihat semangat putranya.

"Kyunie terlalu berlebihan, Ahjumma. Tadi Ming main masih berantakan." Sungmin menunduk malu. Rona merah menjalari pipi _chubby_nya.

"Tapi sungguh, Kyunie suka." kata Kyuhyun ngotot.

"Ne, ne, baiklah. Gumawo, Kyu. Ahjumma, Ming pamit dulu, ne?"

"Hati-hati, Minnie-ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Heechul tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Ahjumma. Kyunie, Ming pulang dulu, ne? Besok kita main lagi."

Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah. Tangannya menggapai tempat kosong di hadapannya. Heechul yang memahami maksud putranya, memberi isyarat pada Sungmin agar mendekati Kyuhyun. Sungmin menurut, diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun dan digenggamnya erat.

"Gumawo, Ming. Kyunie sangat senang memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Ming juga senang memiliki teman seperti Kyunie." jawab Sungmin tulus. "Nah, sekarang Kyunie masuk, ne? Mandi, makan malam, lalu istirahat. Eh, jangan lupa berdoa juga. Arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Heechul tersenyum kecil melihat adegan –mari memberi nasihat ala Sungmin- di hadapannya itu.

"Bagus. Anak pintar." kata Sungmin yang membuat Heechul melebarkan senyumnya. "Ming pulang dulu, ne? Bye bye, Kyunie. Annyeong, Ahjumma."

"Bye bye, Ming/Annyeong, Minnie-ya." balas Heechul dan Kyuhyun serempak.

Sungmin berjalan sambil bersenandung riang. Tidak sampai lima menit, dia sudah sampai di rumahnya. Jarak rumah mereka memang sangat dekat. Hanya terpisah satu blok.

"Eomma, Ming pulaaaanggg..." sapanya ceria.

"Chagi, sudah pulang, eoh?" sambut Leeteuk, Eomma Sungmin, yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Ne, Eomma. Tadi Ming mengantar Kyunie dulu."

"Ne, Eomma tau. Sekarang Ming mandi dulu, lalu makan, ne? Eomma sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu. Setelah makan, Ming istirahat, ne? Seharian ini Ming pasti lelah. Arra, chagi?" kata Leeteuk sambil mengecup lembut ujung hidung Sungmin.

"Arraseo, Eomma." Sungmin mengangguk. Lalu dia naik ke kamarnya dan tersenyum sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan Eommanya sama dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada Kyuhyun tadi. _Hihihi, kenapa tadi Ming seperti Eomma ya?_ Pikirnya geli.

=====oOOo=====

"Kyunieee, kajja kita main~~~~" teriak Sungmin di depan rumah Kyuhyun. Setelah makan siang, dia langsung pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun, mengajak temannya itu bermain. Tak lama, Kyuhyun keluar dengan dituntun oleh Heechul.

"Selamat siang, Ahjumma." Sungmin membungkuk kecil, menyapa hangat namja cantik di depannya.

"Selamat siang juga, chagi."

"Eoh, Ming sudah selesai sekolahnya? Kyunie juga baru selesai belajar." Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang mengecap pendidikan seperti anak pada umumnya, Kyuhyun memperoleh pendidikan melalui _home schooling_, dengan tenaga pengajar dan metode khusus tentunya. Tadinya Hangeng dan Heechul, orangtua Kyuhyun, ingin memasukkan Kyuhyun ke sekolah khusus untuk anak-anak dengan keterbatasan fisik. Tapi Kyuhyun menolak. Dia merasa tidak nyaman berada di tengah banyak orang. Dia merasa semua orang menjauhinya dan mengejeknya. Lebih baik dia belajar di rumah saja. Akhirnya orangtua Kyuhyun memutuskan memanggil guru _private_ untuk Kyuhyun. Meski tidak menjalani pendidikan formal seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi setidaknya, Kyuhyun telah belajar banyak hal. Meski cara pengajarannya tentu berbeda.

"Ne. Ming sudah pulang sekolah. Sudah makan siang juga. Kyunie sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu, kajja kita main. Ahjumma, Ming boleh ajak Kyunie main kan?" Sungmin menatap Heechul. Mata bulat beningnya menatap penuh harap.

"Eomma, Kyunie boleh ya main bersama Ming?" Kyuhyun menatap Eommanya. Meski tatapan itu terkesan kosong, tapi Heechul melihat kesungguhan di manik kelam putra bungsunya.

"Tentu saja, chagi. Jangan bermain terlalu jauh, ne?" Heechul mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Gumawo, Eomma/Gumawo, Ahjumma."

"Kyunie, kajja." Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mereka bergandengan tangan menuju taman. Tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan hari mereka. Mereka duduk di rerumputan, bercerita berbagai hal. Sekolah, film, buku, dan banyak hal lagi.

"Kyunie, apa impian Kyunie?"

"Eoh? Impian?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ne. Tadi di sekolah, sonsaengnim bertanya, apa impian kami. Beliau menyuruh kami menulis di kertas, kelak kalau sudah besar, kami ingin jadi apa."

"Ming jawab apa?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Sayang Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat pose super imut itu.

"Ming ingin jadi dokter."

"Eoh? Dokter? Waeyo?" Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Karena Ming ingin sembuhin Kyunie. Ming ingin Kyunie bisa melihat. Hanya dokter yang bisa sembuhin orang, kan?" jawab Sungmin polos. Tapi namja imut nan manis itu mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Bisakah?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Ming janji akan sembuhin Kyunie. Ming ingin Kyunie bisa melihat indahnya dunia. Tapi tidak bisa sekarang. Tunggu Ming beberapa tahun lagi, ne? Ming akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Pokoknya Ming janji akan sembuhin Kyunie. Arra?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk terharu. Meski dia tidak yakin kebutaannya bisa disembuhkan, tapi dia sangat tersentuh dengan semangat Sungmin.

"Ne. Kyunie akan menunggu saat itu."

"Kalau Kyunie, ingin jadi apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin dengan hangat. Meski pada kenyataannya, mata fisiknya tidak dapat melihat Sungmin. "Sederhana. Kyunie hanya ingin bersama Ming selamanya. Hanya itu."

"Hanya itu? Kyunie tidak ingin menjadi dokter? Pilot? Insinyur? Presiden? Artis?"

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun pelan tapi tegas.

"Waeyo?"

"Molla. Tapi itulah impian Kyunie. Kyunie hanya ingin bersama Ming selamanya. Kyunie tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Kenapa harus Ming?" Sungmin mengernyit bingung. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan intens.

"Molla. Mungkin karena bersama Ming membuat Kyunie senang."

"Kalau begitu, selain jadi dokter, impian Ming juga ingin bersama Kyunie. Ming juga senang bersama Kyunie. Yeay, Ming punya dua impian. Padahal teman Ming yang lain hanya punya satu. Besok Ming akan mengatakannya pada sonsaeng."

"Kenapa Ming bangga sekali punya dua impian?"

"Itu kan berarti Ming berbeda dengan yang lain, Kyunie. Ming unik, kan?" Sungmin tertawa pelan. Mendengar Sungmin tertawa, otomatis Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Oya, tadi Eomma membuat sedikit kue kering. Kyunie mau?" tanya Sungmin sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Mau. Kue buatan Teukie ahjumma sangat enak." Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Buka mulut Kyunie...aaaaa." Sungmin menyuapkan sepotong kecil kue itu ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eottokhae?"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Daebak! Neomu neomu mashita!"

Sungmin terkikik kecil. Lalu bergantian tangan mungilnya menyuapkan kue itu pada Kyuhyun dan pada dirinya sendiri, sampai kotak bekalnya kosong tak bersisa.

"Ish, Kyunie berantakan." katanya sambil mengusap serpihan kue yang tertinggal di sekitar mulut Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae. Hehehe."

"Kyunie haus ya? Mianhae, Ming lupa bawa minum. Tunggu sebentar, ne? Ming kesana dulu. Mau membeli minum. Kyunie jangan kemana-mana, ne? Ming akan segera kembali."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Menikmati angin sore yang membelai wajahnya. Meski tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya, tapi ketika merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu lembut, mencium harumnya aroma bunga yang bermekaran di sana, Kyuhyun dapat membayangkan, tempat itu pasti sangat indah. Dia juga mendengar banyak suara orang berbincang, menandakan banyak orang yang datang kesana. Perlahan, Kyuhyun bangkit dari rebahannya dan merentangkan tangannya, menggeliat kecil. Tiba-tiba dia merasa lengannya membentur sesuatu, bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara orang mengaduh.

"Akh, appo. Hei, kau tak punya mata hah?" hardik seorang namja. Ditilik dari ukuran tubuhnya, usianya tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sikapnya sudah sangat sok.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Apa yang terjadi? "Mianhae, hyung, eh,..." Kyuhyun gelagapan. Dia berniat meminta maaf dengan mencoba meraih tangan namja itu. Tapi tangannya hanya menggapai udara kosong.

"Sudahlah, sepertinya dia tidak bisa melihat. Sepertinya dia tidak sengaja menyenggol lututmu. Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Tak ada gunanya berurusan dengan bocah buta ini."

"Cih, ya sudahlah. Hei, bocah, lebih baik kau menyingkir. Kau menganggu saja!"

"Mianhae..." Kyuhyun membungkuk. Tapi dia tidak tau harus menghadap ke arah mana. Sementara dua namja tadi sudah melenggang pergi dengan angkuhnya. Kyuhyun kembali terduduk di rumput. Setitik air mata menetes mengaliri pipinya. "Hiks..." isaknya pelan.

"Mian, apa Kyunie menunggu lama? Tadi Ming masih antri." Sungmin menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Kyunie, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin panik.

"Tidak ada yang menyukai Kyunie, Ming. Mereka semua benci Kyunie. Hiks...mereka bilang Kyunie pengganggu. Tidak ada yang mau jadi teman Kyunie."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap pelan punggung namja itu. "Uljima, Kyunie. Kyunie namja yang kuat, kan? Namja tidak boleh menangis, arra? Dan kata siapa tidak ada yang mau jadi teman Kyunie. Kyunie lupa kalau Ming teman Kyunie?"

Isakan Kyuhyun perlahan mereda. Pelukan Sungmin begitu hangat, membuatnya tenang.

"Ming benar. Kyunie tidak boleh menangis. Kyunie namja yang kuat." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Ne. Begitu seharusnya namja. Tidak boleh menangis. Dan Kyunie juga harus ingat, Ming adalah teman Kyunie, ne? Meski seluruh dunia mengabaikan Kyunie, Kyunie harus ingat, Kyunie selalu punya Ming. Ming janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyunie. Ming akan jadi teman Kyunie selamanya. Meski seluruh dunia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Kyunie, Kyunie harus ingat, Ming akan selalu ada untuk Kyunie. Bagaimanapun keadaan Kyunie."

"Yaksok? Ming akan menjadi teman Kyunie selamanya?"

"Yaksok." jawab Sungmin mantap. Ditautkannya jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kyuhyun. Mereka tersenyum ketika jari mungil mereka bertaut.

"Ah, Ming hampir lupa. Kyunie minum dulu, ne? Tadi kan Kyunie haus." Sungmin menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun.

"Kajja, kita pulang." ajak Sungmin. Dibantunya Kyuhyun berdiri. Meski Sungmin sudah mengamit lengannya, Kyuhyun masih belum beranjak. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, mendongak. Membiarkan angin sore membelai wajahnya yang pucat, memainkan rambutnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mendeskripsikan keindahan senja dalam imajinasinya. Mencoba membayangkan indahnya senja dari apa yang dirasakannya. Sungmin tersenyum kecil. Tanpa bertanyapun, dia tau apa yang sedang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Sungmin suka saat-saat seperti ini, saat dia menatap Kyuhyun dari samping.

_Ish, Kyunie memang tampan, _batin Sungmin. Pipi dan hatinya terasa hangat. _Kyunie, Ming janji, akan selalu bersama Kyunie selamanya._

"Kajja, Ming. Kita pulang."

=====oOOo=====

**Delapan tahun kemudian...**

"Kyu, aku dataaanggg..." seru seorang namja manis. Diletakkannya begitu saja sepedanya di halaman rumah itu. Setengah berlari, namja mungil itu masuk ke dalam. Seorang namja yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang menjelang setengah abad, tersenyum manis menyambut kedatangan namja itu.

"Annyeong, Minnie-ya. Baru pulang sekolah, eoh?" sapa Hangeng, Appa Kyuhyun, yang sedang membaca sebuah surat kabar.

"Annyeong, Ahjussi. Nde, pulang sekolah Ming langsung kesini, ingin bertemu Kyunie."

"Masuklah. Kyuhyun ada di kamarnya."

"Gumawo, ahjussi. Ming masuk, ne?" Sungmin tersenyum kecil pada Hangeng.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma. Annyeong, Noona." sapa Sungmin ketika dilihatnya Heechul dan Ahra, Eomma dan Noona Kyuhyun tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Annyeong, Minnie-ya." jawab kedua orang itu kompak.

"Ming, kaukah itu?" seorang namja kurus keluar dari kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari ruang keluarga.

"Nde, ini aku, Kyu." sahut Sungmin. Dia segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Mereka duduk di tepi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus. Aku sudah mendaftar di Joyers University. Seperti yang dulu pernah kukatakan, aku ingin menjadi dokter, Kyu. Aku ingin menyembuhkanmu. Doakan aku, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku selalu mendoakan segala usahamu. Ming, Hwaiting!"

"Hari ini sangat cerah. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama karena aku sedang ujian. Sekarang ujianku sudah selesai. Kajja, kita jalan-jalan!"

"Kajja. Aku ingin ke taman kota, Ming. Disana udaranya sejuk sekali."

"Arrasso. Kajja."

"Chamkaman, aku ganti baju dulu." Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya. Dia sudah sangat hafal seluk beluk kamarnya. Dan dia sudah cukup terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari orang lain.

"Tidak perlu, Kyu. Dengan baju itu, kau sudah terlihat tampan." cetus Sungmin. Perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah aku tampan?" Kyuhyun berbalik. Meski indera penglihatannya bermasalah, tapi indera pendengaran Kyuhyun sangat tajam. Dengan hanya mendengar suara langkah atau hembusan nafas seseorang, dia sudah bisa menduga keberadaan orang itu.

"Ne. Kau tampan, Kyu. Sejak dulu. Dan sekarang, kau semakin tampan."

"Seperti apa tampan itu, Ming? Noona sering bilang Siwon hyung tampan, Eomma juga sering bilang Appa tampan. Dan kau juga selalu mengatakan aku tampan."

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Perlahan, diusapnya wajah putih pucat itu dengan lembut. "Setiap orang mempunyai definisi yang berbeda tentang arti kata tampan. Dan kau tampan karena kau memiliki sepasang mata yang indah, hidung yang mancung, dan rahang yang kokoh. Tapi di atas segalanya, kau tampan karena kau adalah seorang namja yang kuat. Tegar dan tidak mudah menyerah. Dan menurutku, kau tampan karena kau selalu membuat hariku menyenangkan."

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di wajah Sungmin. Meraba setiap indera yang melekat di wajah indah itu. "Menurutku kau juga tampan. Kulitmu sangat halus. Sejak dulu, itu tak pernah berubah. Meski aku tidak tau seperti apa bentuk matamu, tapi aku bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya tatapanmu. Aku rasa kau memiliki hidung dan juga bibir yang mungil. Setiap mengusap wajahmu seperti ini, aku selalu merasa hangat. Menurutku kau juga tampan, Ming. Karena kau selalu membuatku nyaman."

"Hihihi, sepertinya karena terlalu sering meraba wajahku, kau jadi tau kalau hidung dan bibirku mungil. Ne, itu benar, Kyu. Karena itu mereka lebih sering menyebutku manis dan imut. Ish, aku kan namja. Seharusnya mereka bilang aku tampan." gerutu Sungmin sedikit narsis. Kyuhyun terkikik kecil.

"Sudahlah. Kajja kita berangkat." Sungmin menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun dan merangkulnya dengan hangat.

"Ahjumma, Noona. Kami jalan-jalan dulu, ne?" pamit Sungmin. Meski sudah terbiasa mengajak Kyuhyun keluar, tapi tetap saja Sungmin merasa dia harus meminta ijin pada Heechul ataupun Ahra. Meski pastinya kedua orang itu tidak akan pernah melarangnya.

"Ne, hati-hati."

"Kyu, pegangan yang erat, ne?" kata Sungmin sambil bersiap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Kau mau ngebut lagi? Ish, kau memang tidak pernah berubah." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di pundak Sungmin.

"Hana...dul...set...Kita berangkat!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengayuh cepat sepedanya.

"Aish, Lee Sungmin, kau berisik." gerutu Kyuhyun. Tapi dia selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat Sungmin memboncengnya dan mengajaknya 'bertualang'. Mungkin memang terdengar sangat berbahaya, tapi justru Kyuhyun merasa senang dan dia sangat menikmatinya.

"Sudah sampai, Kyu." Sungmin menyenderkan sepedanya di sebuah pohon besar. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Kyuhyun turun.

"Bukankah disana ada air mancur? Aku ingin kesana. Airnya pasti segar sekali." Kyuhyun berjalan ke sebuah air mancur tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sungmin mengikuti dari belakang, mengawasi pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan ketat. Meski Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa berjalan sendiri tanpa perlu dituntun atau dibimbing, tapi Sungmin tetap merasa khawatir. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa kepalanya sangat pening. Meski pandangannya sedikit kabur, tapi dia tetap meneruskan langkahnya, menjaga jaraknya sedekat mungkin dengan Kyuhyun, memastikan Kyuhyun tetap aman di depannya.

"Akh..." rintih Sungmin pelan. Refleks Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

"Ming? Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, Kyu. Aku tak sengaja menginjak kerikil, hehehe..." jawab Sungmin seringan mungkin.

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah tidak percaya.

"Ne." Sungmin menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun, meyakinkan namja itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi Kyuhyun sepertinya masih tidak percaya. Dia masih terdiam di tempatnya. Sungmin melirik air mancur yang ada di depannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benaknya. Diambilnya sedikit air itu dan dicipratkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Ming, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kyuhyun terkejut saat air dingin itu tiba-tiba membasahi wajahnya. Sementara Sungmin hanya terkikik geli.

"Eottokhae, Kyu? Segar, kan?" gurau Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ish!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Dibasuhnya wajahnya dan diusapkannya air yang membasahi wajahnya itu ke wajah Sungmin. Sebagai bentuk 'balas dendamnya'.

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa menyiramku? Aku juga bisa. Ini, rasakan!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menempelkan tangannya yang basah ke pipi Sungmin.

"Ming? Kenapa wajahmu dingin?"

"Tentu saja, pabbo. Kau membasuhnya dengan air yang dingin, tentu saja wajahku jadi ikut dingin. Coba kau usap wajahmu, pasti dingin juga. Kalau kau menyiramnya dengan air hangat, pasti akan ikut hangat. Dasar Cho pabbo." Sungmin menyentil pelan kening Kyuhyun. Berusaha mengajak namja itu bercanda, berharap hal itu dapat meredakan sakit yang menyerang kepalanya. Sungmin buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dirasanya ada cairan hangat yang seolah menyumbat hidungnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan meremas rambutnya. Dia tidak boleh merintih. Tidak di depan Kyuhyun!

_Kumohon, jangan sekarang! Tidak, kau tidak boleh keluar sekarang! _Dengan tangan kirinya, Sungmin menekan pelan hidungnya. Tapi tak urung, cairan merah nan pekat itu tetap mengalir melewati celah jari-jarinya. Menetes dan jatuh ke tanah.

_Kumohon, berhentilah!_ batin Sungmin memohon.

"Ming? Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Keningnya berkerut. Dia merasa tangan Sungmin yang sedang memegang sebelah pipinya sedikit menegang. Dia sedikit heran dan curiga karena sedari tadi Sungmin hanya diam.

"Ming?"

**~TBC/END?~**

Annyeong~~~

Nasib (?) ff ini tergantung dari tanggapan readerdeul. Kalau kalian ingin lanjut, bakal saya lanjutin. Kalau gak, ya udah, pasrah u_u.

Sebenarnya saya berencana membuat ff ini hanya dua atau tiga chap saja. Tapi ya itu tadi, kembali ke reader sekalian. Menurut kalian, ff ini pantas lanjut gak.

So, bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan chap yang gaje ini? :D

Ah, buat yang nunggu kelanjutan An Affair (emang ada?), mianhae saya belum bisa lanjutin itu ff. Masih belum nemu inspirasi. Mungkin saya perlu semedi dulu di kamar bareng Minppa *digiles* :D. Tapi gumawo buat semua reviewsnya. Saya baca semua kok, meski gak bisa bales satu-satu #plak.

Sekian dulu cuap-cuap gak penting dari saya~~

Last, wanna give a reviews?

Gumawo *bow bareng sungmin oppa*


End file.
